El libro del Señor Jaeger
by Nanimine
Summary: Eren no entendía mucho el trabajo de su padre, lo único que sabía era que gracias a este había vivido toda su vida mudándose de un sitio a otro con frecuencia. No tenía una casa fija. La navidad de 1919 fue la más esperada de todas las navidades, marcó el tiempo de celebración por tener un hogar fijo y acogedor. Eren nunca imaginó el precio a pagar por ese inocente deseo.


**Hola, ¿Que tal? Em... Bueno, escribí esto por insistencia de una amiga (que no diré que se llama Julieta). Se me ha hecho un lío publicar en esta página, vengo de AY (xD), pero en vista de que no hay una sección de SnK ahí... pues... lo demás es historia.**

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin me pertenecen, todos son creación exclusiva del señor Izayama Hajime , la historia aquí expuesta no tiene nada que ver con la continuidad de la serie.

**Advertencia**: No es una bonita historia de amor. Mi recomendación como en todos lados es que lean más libros y menos fics. **AU, leve a moderado OoC, violencia, muerte de personaje.**

* * *

**El libro del señor Jaeger.**

**Capítulo 1. Preludio de una guerra anunciada.**

Ese año el invierno que azotó Reino Unido había sido uno de los más fríos que se registraban desde que los estudiosos del clima comenzaron a censar las estadísticas meteorológicas. Aun así para Eren ni la nevada más dura iba a ser capaz de enfriar su alegría esa navidad. Sus padres siempre estaban viajando, mayormente por su padre (un físico investigador), y muy pocas veces podía reunirse con sus amigos o estar más de tres meses en un solo lugar, estaba feliz porque desde que tenía memoria aquella casa era la primera en la que permanecían por más de siete meses y tal parecía que se convertiría en un hogar permanente; por fin un lugar donde grabar memorias. La casa de la familia Jaeger se transformó entonces, por primera vez, en el sitio de reunión para celebrar noche buena, la misma vestía espléndidamente los colores de la navidad, y el aroma del pavo asado relleno de nísperos y castaños parecía competir con la esencia expedida por el mousse de chocolate y el sorbete de limón en una lucha por determinar quién sería el primero en ser degustado. Eren y sus dos mejores amigos corrían alrededor de la sala cerca del árbol de navidad, las risas entre sus juegos creaban un contraste agradable junto a la animada música instrumental de villancicos que reproducía el tocadiscos de fondo. Sólo que en ese momento aquello no era una simple sala, se trataba de una gigantesca cueva que contenía un tesoro en el fondo y ellos; Mikasa, Eren y Armin, eran los encargados de recolectar los valiosos cofres. Mikasa usaba su larga y oscura cabellera como una especie de manto sobre su cara fingiendo ser una mujer misteriosa, Eren tenía enrollada la bufanda alrededor del cuello y la cabeza porque así eran "los ninjas", unos luchadores extranjeros que se ilustraban en un libro de su padre (hace un tiempo él le había explicado de que se trataba pues estaba en un idioma de símbolos extraños y tenía curiosidad por el atuendo), Armin por su parte era un explorador (imitando a su abuelo) y ajustaba su gorro (casco) preparándose para escalar aquella pared que tenían en frente; la parte trasera del sofá.

-Bueno chicos, es hora –los brillantes ojos verdes de Eren ardían de emoción-, después de escalar esta pared vamos a encontrar el más grande tesoro que la humanidad jamás haya imaginado –copió la frase de un libro de cuentos que su padre le había leído la noche anterior.

-No puedo contener la emoción –susurró Armin quitándose algunas hebras de su rubio cabello de los ojos-, registraré esto en mi diario –agregó tal como escuchaba a su abuelo decir.

-Subamos –dijo Mikasa apoyando ambas manos en el borde del sofá.

Los tres niños sonrieron divertidos mientras asentían con la cabeza. Luego de contar hasta tres tomaron impulso y treparon de un solo salto al borde del espaldar.

-¡Hemos llegado a la cima! –exclamó Eren y señaló hacia el árbol de navidad- En ese lugar, justo en el tronco de aquel enorme árbol se encuentran los tesoros.

Mikasa colocó sus manos cerradas en forma de C sobre sus ojos como si sostuviera unos binoculares invisibles.

-Vaya, son demasiados. Me pregunto que contendrá cada cofre.

-El mío será aquel enorme de color azul –rió Armin señalando un inexistente regalo de navidad en el árbol.

-No inventes, tiene que ser mío de seguro. El tuyo debe ser…

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! ¡Armin! ¿Qué están haciendo montados ahí?

El grito de la madre de Eren los tomó de sorpresa, Mikasa, que tenía la visión limitada perdió el equilibrio y en un intento por no caerse se tomó del hombro de Eren arrastrándolo consigo y este último, por reflejo, se agarró de la camisa de Armin trayéndolo junto a ellos contra los cojines del sofá. El rubio pasó de largo cayendo al suelo pegando la frente contra este, Mikasa y Eren chocaron sus cabezas en el descenso.

-¡Ah! –exclamaron los tres quejándose de dolor.

-Niños –se apresuró Carla hasta donde estaban. El padre de Mikasa junto al abuelo de Armin, le siguieron.

-Mamá –balbuceó Eren frotándose detrás de la cabeza.

-Eren eres un cabeza dura –murmuró Mikasa tapándose la nariz con la mano.

Armin sollozaba en silencio acurrucado en el suelo mientras su abuelo intentaba ponerlo de pie.

Media hora después de recibir sus respectivos regaños mientras eran evaluados los daños, notaron que Eren fue quien había salido prácticamente ileso. La niña se había golpeado la nariz, aunque no había sido grave y ella sólo seguía replicándole a su amigo lo cabeza dura que era. Por su parte a Armin le habían vendado el brazo izquierdo, por suerte no se había roto ningún hueso, se había lesionado la muñeca y tenía un enorme chichón en la frente.

-Mikasa y Armin se ven adorables–bromeó el padre de Eren.

Los mencionados dirigieron miradas de odio hacia su amigo quien respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a las faldas de Carla, su madre.

-Bueno –llamó la atención la madre de Mikasa-, ya es hora de cenar. Se está haciendo tarde y ustedes deben dormir para que Santa les traiga sus regalos.

-A Eren le dejarán un carbón –rezongó el pequeño rubio mientras se encaminaba hacia el comedor.

-No lo hará, ya les dije que fue un accidente –farfulló arrugando la frente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Los mayores reían al escuchar como los tres niños discutían entre sí aquel trascendental tema de la buena conducta y los carbones de Santa.

La cena había estado espléndida, todos comieron hasta quedar satisfechos y después se sentaron en la sala para charlar y comentar anécdotas de la juventud o de los niños cuando eran bebés. También dedicaron un momento de silencio en memoria de los padres de Armin quienes habían fallecido cuando este tenía un año de vida.

Faltando minutos para la medianoche decidieron llevar a los niños a la cama, quedaron enternecidos al ver como Mikasa y Armin se habían quedado dormidos uno a cada hombro de un rendido Eren que descansaba la cabeza sobre la de Mikasa. Los padres de Eren y la madre de Mikasa se encargaron de llevarlos a la habitación del primero donde habían arreglado para que los tres continuaran su tranquilo sueño cómodamente.

Cuando los mayores regresaron a la sala donde se encontraba el resto de los adultos, la electricidad falló y quedaron a oscuras.

-Que mala suerte –resopló Carla sentándose junto a su marido. A pesar de la oscuridad, la luz emitida por el fuego en la chimenea era suficiente para iluminar la sala.

-Bueno, aún tenemos la luz de la chimenea así que…

Repentinamente el fuego de la chimenea se extinguió, la oscuridad azotó el recinto acompañado de un incómodo silencio en el que, de un segundo a otro, se respiraba tensión.

-Querido…

El hombre chistó tomándole de la mano mientras se ponía de pie.

-Esto no es bueno.

Se alertaron cuando escucharon pasos en el techo, y fue en ese mismo instante cuando el señor Jaeger comprendió de que se trataba todo aquello. El hombre apretó la mano de su esposa y se dirigió en la oscuridad hasta donde estaba la madre de Mikasa.

-Ackerman –susurró sin dejar su cortesía- por favor acompañe a Carla –luego se dirigió a su esposa-. Carla ¿Recuerdas del pasadizo que te hablé en el cuarto de Eren? ¿La manera de cómo entrar?

-¿Qué está pasando querido? –ignoró la pregunta. Tampoco había tiempo para respuestas, un fuerte estruendo en la puerta del recibidor disparó la adrenalina de los ocupantes de la sala.

-No te olvides de entregarle a Eren el libro que te dije si esto sucedía –habló con rapidez- Ahora ¡Corran! –dijo entre dientes a las mujeres mientras se enderezaba para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

El padre de Mikasa que había permanecido en silencio al igual que el abuelo de Armin, habían comprendido la situación desde que el señor Jaeger se había percatado de que aquello no era coincidencia.

-No creí que nos encontraran –susurró el anciano golpeando una tabla de la alacena de la cocina.

-Son gente persistente –murmuró el padre de Mikasa saliendo de un armario de pared armado con un rifle.

-No van a olvidarnos tan fácilmente –el señor Jaeger cargaba dos pistolas de corto alcance al tiempo que el anciano cerraba el cilindro de un revolver y lo empuñaba.

-Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, caballeros –susurró el señor Ackerman-. Estos meses de paz valieron realmente la pena.

-Calla –bufó el anciano-, eso no es una frase muy alentadora.

-Perdonen, es culpa mía. No debí complacer a Eren.

-Merece un hogar fijo y tranquilo. No te culpes.

-Saldremos de esta –aseguró el señor Ackerman.

**OoO**

Fuertes estruendos irrumpieron el sueño de Eren despertándolo, y se sobresaltó en la oscuridad cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente para después ser cerrada con la misma intensidad, escuchando como era desesperadamente asegurada después.

-Niños, despierten.

-Señora Ackerman –murmuró Armin somnoliento.

-Mamá… Mamá ¿Dónde estás?

-Eren, niños, descuiden, los sacaremos de aquí a toda costa –la mujer arrastraba sus manos como desesperada por el área del suelo que se cernía bajo una enorme biblioteca-. ¡Aquí está! –chilló halando una pequeña argolla que se escondía entre la esquina de madera del librero y el suelo.

Una trampilla muy bien escondida que se mimetizaba con el suelo se abrió, era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona delgada pasara.

-Apresúrense –murmuró.

Los niños estaban aterrorizados por la cantidad de estruendos que venían de la sala, pero aun así obedecían a ambas mujeres sin preguntar. De alguna manera habían entendido que corrían peligro.

-Por favor, corran, corran hasta llegar al final de este túnel sin detenerse ni mirar atrás. Los alcanzaremos –Carla abrazó a Eren y Armin fuertemente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

-Mamá…

-Mikasa, cuida bien de esos dos –le ordenó su madre para luego besarle la frente y darle un abrazo-. Y por favor, no dejes que se regresen. Tú eres una niña muy obediente, así que asegúrate de mantenerlos a salvo.

-Mamá, no, no quiero. Estoy asustada.

-Mikasa, debes ser fuerte así que apresúrate.

Los disparos habían cesado y ambas mujeres supieron que los hombres que las defendieron estaban muertos cuando la puerta de la habitación estaba siendo forzada abrirse.

-Rápido.

Carla empujó a Armin seguido de Eren por el agujero, y antes de empujar a Mikasa le entregó a la niña un libro pequeño.

-Dáselo a Eren –susurró antes de empujarla, y luego de eso cerraron la trampilla.

La señora Ackerman tomó de la muñeca a la madre de Eren para llevarla hasta la ventana.

-Esto les dará tiempo antes de que encuentren el pasadizo –murmuró contra el viento helado que entró violento por la ventana abierta.

La puerta voló en pedazos, y ambas mujeres quedaron encandiladas por una luz que les dio directo a los rostros. Varios pasos se escucharon alrededor mientras registraron toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó un hombre con voz aburrida.

-No sé de qué está hablando –sollozó Carla cubriéndose los ojos por la cegadora luz.

-Joder.

Múltiples disparos se volvieron a escuchar a la vez que ella tapaba sus oídos cerrando fuertemente los ojos y negando. Abrió los ojos horrorizada cuando sintió el cuerpo inerte de su amiga caer sobre ella.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! –gritó cuando la tomaron del cabello y la arrastraron hasta aventarla contra el escritorio de su hijo. La tomaron del cuello estrellándola con fuerza contra la pared.

-Mujer ¿Dónde está el maldito libro? –volvió hablarle el mismo hombre.

Carla no respondía, sólo temblaba y sollozaba cerrando con fuerza los ojos. El hombre golpeó con la empuñadura del arma el rostro de la mujer y pegó la boquilla caliente de la pistola en la mejilla de esta.

-Responde.

Carla hipaba en llanto y dolor aguantando aquella tortura para proteger a su hijo junto al secreto que este se estaba llevando. Un secreto que ni ella misma conocía, y que ahora aterrada, comprendía cuan peligroso era lo que había puesto en manos de él al entregarle aquel libro.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y arrojó la mujer contra el suelo, colocó la bota sobre el cuello de esta iluminándole de nuevo el rostro con la luz que portaba.

-Los buscaré –dijo calmadamente-. Sé que ellos se lo llevaron -aplicó más fuerza contra el cuello de Carla-. No importa lo que me tarde, los encontraré –la mirada de terror y súplica de Carla ante aquellas palabras ni si quiera flaqueó la fuerza de aquel hombre que aplastaba su cuello-. Su sacrificio fue en vano. Voy a matarlos a los tres.

Un áspero crujido fue la señal de que le había roto el cuello a la mujer, el sujeto miró fijamente el rostro de Carla por unos minutos y desvió la mirada hacia su pistola mientras se enderezaba de nuevo. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpió la sangre de la empuñadura del arma que tenía, notando como la manga de su camisa se había salpicado también.

-Que desagradable, volví a ensuciarme.

-¿Nos adelantamos?

El hombre que había ultimado a la señora Jaeger seguía frotando la empuñadora de su arma con el pañuelo, levantó la mirada hacia la ventana arqueando una ceja.

-No es necesario –bajó la mirada al pañuelo ensangrentado y lo dejó caer sobre el rostro sin vida de la mujer-. Conociendo a Jaeger estoy seguro que no escaparon por la ventana. Debe haber algún truco, regístrenlo todo.

**OoO**

Los tres niños corrían lo que sus piernas le permitían en la oscuridad, tropezando de vez en cuando con la esquina de una pared o algún montículo de barro. El olor a lodo y humedad los tenía mareados, no sabían dónde estaban y no podían ver absolutamente nada.

-Chicos –los detuvo Armin respirando con dificultad-. No puedo más, paremos.

-No podemos parar, tenemos que seguir –dijo Mikasa regresando un par de pasos hasta donde creía que estaba el rubio.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Eren- ¿Por qué ellas nos hicieron venir por acá? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Qué fue todo aquel escandalo? ¿Eran disparos, cierto?

-Eren, tenemos que seguir. Tu madre nos dijo que…

-Tenemos que volver.

-No. No podemos. Nuestros padres nos están defendiendo, no podemos arriesgar todo lo que hicieron por nosotros.

-¿Y ellos qué? ¿Quién los defiende a ellos?

-Son adultos, creo que saben defenderse solos. Nosotros tenemos que obedecerlos.

-Si saben defenderse, entonces ¿Por qué nos enviaron a este lugar?

-No lo sé, debemos seguir.

-¡Mikasa! ¿Acaso no te importan nuestros padres? –gritó Eren desesperado. No tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero sentía que sus padres corrían peligro.

-Sí, y nos están protegiendo. Hay que obedecerlos –repitió.

-Ya basta –sollozó Armin-, no pelean más. Sigamos, no quiero seguir aquí en esta oscuridad. Por favor.

Mikasa tanteo en la oscuridad buscando los brazos de ambos chicos, y los haló suavemente.

-Sigamos y busquemos ayuda. Nosotros no podremos hacer nada si volvemos solos.

Eren se soltó del agarre de Mikasa y corrió de regreso por dónde venían sin decir más nada.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren regresa! Armin, sigue avanzando y ve por ayuda.

**OoO**

-Jefe ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo en esta habitación?

El mismo hombre que había matado a Carla seguía revisando minuciosamente cada esquina, borde, relieve y desnivel de la habitación con la lámpara que les proveía de luz.

-Silencio –ordenó mientras daba un par de golpes con los dedos.

-Levi ¿De verdad crees que haya un pasadizo en este cuarto?

El hombre levantó la mano indicando una señal de silencio, entrecerró los ojos y caminó despacio. Se acercó hasta el librero y deslizó sus dedos casi rozando con sus guantes de cuero los lomos de los libros mientras descendía hasta el suelo.

"_Eren"_

Así que no había sido su imaginación. Era débil, y se escuchaba bastante lejano pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para que la agudeza de su oído identificara una voz. Paseó los dedos por el suelo de aquella esquina mientras examinaba detalladamente la linealidad de la madera.

"_Eren"_

Giró la mano y golpeó dos veces esa área del suelo.

-Los encontré –declaró poniéndose de pie. Apuntó su arma y soltó tres disparos en la esquina del librero que se unía al piso, y luego de una fuerte patada abrió la trampilla.

-Tenías razón después de todo.

-Siempre la tuve.

**OoO**

El estruendo de las balas se esparció como una horrorosa onda expansiva que paralizó los músculos de Eren, y segundos después dio contra el suelo con Mikasa cayéndole sobre la espalda.

-Eren, tenemos que continuar. Ya nos encontraron.

-Pero… Pero –susurró segundos después.

Mikasa se puso de pie rápidamente y le tomó del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse.

-No hay tiempo –tragó con dificultad. Si los habían encontrado era porque ya sus padres habían fallecido, y aunque aquello le causara dolor, iba a obedecer las últimas palabras de su madre-. Debemos seguir.

-Maldición –susurró el chico poniéndose de pie- ¡Maldición! –exclamó llorando mientras golpeaba la pared y se giraba para continuar.

Mikasa no emitió palabra alguna, sólo se limitó a correr junto a su amigo por aquel estrecho pasadizo que quién sabe a dónde los iría a llevar.

**OoO**

Levi observaba las dimensiones de aquel pasadizo; era angosto y de techo bajo, parecía una especie de acueducto clausurado por la forma ovalada, estaba lleno de barro y para poder pasar a través de él había que inclinarse bastante.

-Que dolor de cabeza.

-¡Señor Levi! ¿Está todo bien ahí abajo?

No respondió a la pregunta, sólo se inclinó y entró al acueducto sin pensarlo más de la cuenta. Apresuró el paso mirando con desprecio todo aquel barro que se pegaba a sus botas a medida que avanzaba, pero se concentró en mirar hacia el frente esperando ver a los niños que habían escapado con el libro que deseaba tener. Apuntó hacia el frente con su arma y soltó un disparo. Si aquello era línea recta y los niños no estaban lejos, disparando de vez en cuando podría herir a alguno y así alcanzarlos más rápido. Claro aquello era sólo suposición de que todo fuera recto.

**OoO**

De nuevo el estruendo, pero esta vez no se detuvieron y aceleraron más el paso. No tardaron minutos para encontrar a Armin quien estaba bastante agitado por la carrera.

-Vienen, detrás de nosotros. No podemos, parar.

-Pero, no puedo más –lloró-. Mi pierna me duele por la caída de esta noche. Creo que también me la lesioné.

-Perdóname Armin, no era mi intención –Eren se limpió la nariz con la manga de la camisa junto a las lágrimas y restos de lodo que tenía en el rostro-. Jamás imaginé que todo esto…

-Debemos seguir, la persona que nos sigue estoy segura que no se ha detenido y… -otro disparo-. Vamos

Ambos niños asintieron y continuaron el camino, un poco más lento por la pierna lastimada del rubio pero no se detenían. El miedo, el desconcierto, la sensación de morir en cualquier momento… emociones que a la edad de siete años ningún niño debería experimentar, y ellos sin entender el porqué estaban viviendo esa situación, continuaban andando.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, el cansancio poco a poco iba haciendo estragos en sus pequeños cuerpos y las piernas se les comenzaban a dormir.

-Debemos, debemos continuar.

Un disparo los sobresalta de nuevo. El recordatorio de que el cansancio no importaba, de que no iban a tener piedad con ellos, de que los iban a matar si no seguían. Sin embargo pasarían diez segundos cuando Eren y Mikasa sientieron caer el cuerpo de Armin al suelo.

-¡Armin! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Armin!

-Me… duele –susurró débilmente. Tosía y cada vez se le hacía más difícil el respirar.

Mikasa y Eren lo tomaron de los brazos cada uno para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero Armin no podía sostenerse y su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado.

-Armin… ¡Armin! ¡Armin!

No respondía, solo tosía y temblaba. Segundos después, Armin no volvió hablar.

Su respiración cesó.

-Eren… Armin está...

-¡Armin! ¡Armin! ¡Armin! –gritaba desesperado Eren mientras lo agitaba, pero simplemente el rubio no respondía.

-Lo alcanzo –murmuró Mikasa mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus sucias mejillas.

-Mikasa ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ayúdame a levantarlo! Vamos Armin, saldremos de aquí. No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte caer de nuevo –gimoteaba mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de su amigo tirándolo de un brazo-. Perdóname Armin, te prometo que luego de esto tomaremos un largo baño caliente.

-Eren, ya basta –sollozó la niña.

-¡Mikasa! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Armin a levantarse!

Mikasa le tomó del hombro con una mano temblorosa.

-Eren… detente. Armin, está muerto.

-No, no lo está. Sólo se desmayó ¿Verdad Armin? Sólo está cansado –seguía llorando mientras continuaba arrastrándolo.

Un nuevo disparo les avisaba que su ejecutor estaba pisándole los talones, y un breve destello de luz les aseguró que no tardaría minutos en llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

-Perdóname Armin –se dejó caer de rodillas pegando su cabeza contra la del rubio-. De verdad, no quería que te cayeras del sofá, no quería… Perdóname… Te dejaré el regalo azul, el más grande que traiga Santa pero… Por favor, ponte de pie –sollozó.

Mikasa lo tomó del brazo y lo haló con fuerza.

-Eren, tenemos que seguir. Armin… Ya no puede, déjalo descansar –murmuró débilmente la niña.

-Armin, juro que haré pagar todo lo que nos han hecho. A nuestra familia y a ti, lo juro –se puso de pie con pesadez y volvieron a retomar el paso. Esta vez más rápido, y con cada pisada que daba sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba por haber dejado tanta gente que amaba atrás, sin poder hacer nada.

**OoO**

-Así que finalmente alcancé a uno –dijo iluminando el cuerpo de uno de los niños. La blusa estaba manchada en sangre, la bala le había alcanzado el pecho. Levantó la mirada y empuño de nuevo el arma soltando dos disparos esta vez. El desagrado de estar en ese lugar estaba empeorándole el humor, y la paciencia se le agotaba. Aceleró el paso y descargó lo que quedaba de las balas de la pistola, y siguió presionando el gatillo sólo escuchando los chasquidos de este contra los compartimientos vacíos de munición.

Le dio un vistazo a su arma y volvió la vista al frente mientras la guardaba, al parecer tenía que continuar más rápido si quería alcanzarlos estando sin balas.

-Que desagradable –murmuró. Tomó la daga que guardaba en la funda que portaba en un costado y la empuñó-, tener que recurrir a esto por unos mocosos.

**OoO**

Ambos corrían sin emitir palabra alguna, lo único que resonaba eran los jadeos producto del cansancio que los cernía cada vez más.

-¡Mikasa! –gritó Eren horrorizado al sentir a la niña caer a su lado.

-Estoy, bien –pasó saliva por su garganta seca-, sólo me resbalé.

-Que, que bueno –sollozó. Respiraba agitadamente mientras la ayudaba a poner de pie-. Continuemos.

La niña asintió y de nuevo retomaron el paso, correrían unos cinco metros más en la oscuridad cuando ambos resbalaron por una cuesta. Eren tomó fuertemente de la mano a su amiga y ella se sostuvo de ese agarre con su vida, gritaban mientras caían estrepitosamente por la resbaladiza cuesta quien sabe cuántos metros hasta que finalmente el frío invierno les dio la bienvenida al exterior. Ambos dieron vueltas por la superficie congelada de lo que parecía ser un lago. Se pusieron de pie lo más rápido que aquella inestable zona les permitía y con cuidado caminaron hasta llegar a tierra firme. Había dejado de nevar, y por suerte la luna era lo suficientemente clara para iluminarles el área en la que se encontraban. Si no estaban mal aquello sería el bosque de los pinos que estaba casi a una hora de la casa de Eren andando en carruaje.

Eren se abalanzó contra los montículos de nieve y comenzó a comer de estos, la sed que tenía estaba matándolo y Mikasa al ver lo que él hacía le imitó. No era lo más adecuado, pero necesitaban hidratarse de alguna manera para poder continuar.

-Bien, continuaremos, por acá –dijo señalando un sendero. Había estado un par de veces con su padre por esa zona y recordaba el lugar.

Mikasa temblaba de frío, el vestido que tenía estaba empapado y no cargaba abrigo como Eren. Este último se percató de ello y le prestó a la niña la bufanda con la que había estado jugando horas antes, colocándosela alrededor del cuello. Luego se quitó la chaqueta para colocársela en los hombros a ella.

-Están un poco húmedas, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este momento.

Mikasa asintió apenada y agradeció en silencio mientras lo seguía.

-Vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo.

**OoO**

Miraba con disgusto aquella caída donde terminaba el acueducto, maldijo para sus adentros a esos niños por haber escapado por un sitio tan asqueroso como ese.

-Voy a matarlos lentamente –murmuró continuando el mismo camino que sus víctimas.

Habría descendido unos quince metros aproximadamente cuando alcanzó el exterior, la salida del acueducto daba directo a un lago congelado que agradeció tuviese una gruesa capa de hielo cubriéndole, de lo contrario hubiese muerto congelado en esas aguas. El sólo pensar esa posibilidad lo había hecho enojar, y cuando encontrara a esos niños descargaría todos los malestares que le habían hecho pasar sobre ellos.

-Ese bastardo… Espero que ese libro valga la pena –gruñó.

**OoO**

-Sabía que estaba cerca –jadeó señalando la cabaña que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban-. Apresúrate.

-Si nos, si nos resguardamos ahí, esa persona nos va, alcanzar.

-No he dicho nada, de resguardarnos ahí.

Mikasa se quedó mirando la espalda del niño mientras lo seguía, más no hizo preguntas sobre lo que estaba planeando este. Se sorprendió cuando al llegar descubrió de qué se trataba.

-¿Te piensas robar el caballo, de estas personas?

-No tenemos más opción, es la única manera, de salir con vida de acá –respiraba agitado entre las palabras

-Pero podríamos despertarlos a ellos, y pedirles ayuda.

-No. Perderemos tiempo, y esa persona nos alcanzará. Los matará a ellos y a nosotros también, así que vamos.

-¿Sabes montar un caballo?

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas –susurró entre dientes mientras soltaba las riendas del animal- y ayudarme?

Entre los dos soltaron los gruesos y fuertes nudos que mantenían al caballo atado en ese pequeño establo techado, luego ayudó a subir a Mikasa a la silla y valiéndose de un tronco que estaba cerca se montó delante de la niña.

-Ni si quiera alcanzas…

-Mikasa, sostente fuerte –la interrumpió.

-¡Oigan! ¡Malditos mocosos! ¡Esperen!

Ambos niños se giraron y vieron a tres metros de distancia a quien los perseguía. El claro les permitió verle el rostro, Eren lo grabó en su memoria y juró para sus adentros que iba a acabar con eso sujeto a como diera lugar.

-¡Ho! –exclamó agitando las riendas fuertemente, el caballo echó a correr y con esto escaparon de nuevo de su ejecutor. Justo en el momento en el que Eren cambió la dirección de las riendas, Mikasa vio un celaje gris pasar muy cerca de su mejilla derecha, y más adelante notó un cuchillo clavado en un árbol. No quiso mirar atrás y se abrazó con fuerza a Eren. Ese árbol pudo haber sido su espalda si Eren no se hubiese girado a tiempo.

Era casi inverosímil la manera en que habían escapado esos dos niños de uno de los hombres más peligrosos que jamás Reino Unido hubiese conocido, Levi se ajustaba el guante derecho mientras abría y cerraba esa misma mano y su mirada aún seguía fija en el sendero por el que Eren y Mikasa habían desaparecido segundos antes a caballo. Movió el cuello hacia un lado para sonarlo por la mala posición en la que había estado andando tanto tiempo y se presionó el hombro con fuerza.

-Juro que voy a matarlos. Tarde o temprano, lo haré.


End file.
